Dedication and the Other Reason
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Upon graduating from studying dance in New York, Anzu finds herself making ends meet by working as a backing dancer for a rock band known as the Gavinners. Yu-Gi-Oh DM / Ace Attorney crossover.


Notes – For a prompt-fest that I recently posted. Blue_eyesgirl wanted Klavier and Anzu under the prompt of "dance". Set a few years post-DM but probably a short while pre-AJ.

* * *

><p>Once you graduate you're left with the daunting prospect of what you want to do for the rest of your life.<p>

Ideally, you want to do what the course you took was training you to do and Anzu Mazaki was no exception to that rule. But upon graduation you see that no matter how good you are there are very few people who get swept off to their dream jobs right away. It's not that easy for everyone else to get their foot in the door.

And so the rest of the graduating class is left drifting from job to job, trying to find that golden ticket into their ideal career. Some of them starting to believe more and more with each passing day that the dream job they craze might never come at all.

Anzu had achieved her goal of going to New York to study dance. But after the studying part was over she was at a loss for where to go. So much of dance was freelance work. You could get a job dancing for one performance, but they might not need you next time around. Why hadn't she set her sights on becoming something a little more in demand? Like a doctor or a lawyer or something like that. Because she was that stubborn girl who wouldn't let go of her dreams, that's why.

But she couldn't go back to Japan without having made a name for herself, as that would be like admitting defeat.

Somewhere down the line of travelling around looking for work she'd left the roots of New York and managed to get a position as a backing dancer for some rock band over in California. There was no way Anzu was going to let a little thing like distance stop her. And although this might not be her step up to stardom it was still work. She needed work.

Taking a deep sigh, Anzu started to run through the routine she'd been shown on the empty stage one more time.

"I'm surprised you're not in the back with the other fräuleins," called an all too charming voice from off-stage.

Klavier Gavin. The lead singer of the Gavinners. Anzu had never actually spoken to him before, but she knew that he fancied himself as everyone's best friend and liked to pepper his conversations with the odd German words.

"I… haven't been here as long as them, so I think it's a good idea to get more practise in," she replied, drawing to a stop in her routine as he walked over.

"But you're better than they are, ja?" replied Klavier.

"I don't think I could say so," Anzu said, guardedly. In truth she knew that she had more training than the others, but it was out of place to say that to their employer.

Shrugging, Klavier said, "You do though, that's why we hired you. And that's why you're out here practising instead of gossiping in the back room - because you love what you do."

"Then why are they here at all if they don't want to dance?" Anzu asked, despite herself.

"Because I'm here. And Daryan's here. And three other good-looking, famous, rich guys are here who they might have a chance with if they look pretty enough and laugh at the right jokes," he said, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

Anzu snorted indignantly.

"I love what I do too," Klavier went on, looking at the microphone that had already been set up for later on, "So I appreciate other people who are really dedicated to their work."

"You won't find me fawning, I can promise you that," she assured him.

"Nein, you have that look about you. I can see that in your eyes you have already given your heart to someone else and won't be swayed. I'm good with that sort of thing," he commented, still checking the microphone.

"Funny, I thought you were a rock star, not a matchmaker," Anzu scoffed.

"I'm a lawyer too. We see things," he answered, "But I won't keep you from your practising. Have a good day, Fräulein Anzu."

With that he walked off stage and back towards the room filled with the money-grabbing girls that he'd just been complaining about it.

He was a famous rock star and a lawyer as well? Some people just get all the luck finding their dream jobs. But he'd probably worked very hard to get that far in life…

As she started up her dance routine again, Anzu mused to herself that if that guy could make it then she could definitely work as hard as she could to try as well.


End file.
